It Was Written In Blood
by Lamasocks
Summary: Les origines du Joker. OS.


**Je reviens ici poster un petit one-shot écrit en voiture après avoir écouté en boucle "It Was Written In Blood" de Bring Me The Horizon, très inspirante à mon goût. Je fais donc état des origines du Joker ou du moins d'un évènement qui l'aurait mené à devenir le clown que l'on connait.**

 **Bien sûr s'il y a des corrections à donner à ce texte, vous êtes libres de me les faire remarquer. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Goodbye my friend, goodbye my love, you're in my heart**  
 **It was preordained that we should part,**  
 **and be united by and by, united by and by.**  
 **Goodbye no handshake to endure.**  
 **Now there's nothing.**

 **It was written in blood**  
 **It was written in blood**  
 **It was written in blood**  
 **Oh god, written in blood**  
 **It was written in blood**  
 **It was written in blood**  
 **Oh my god, it was written in blood**

 **Let's have no sadness, furrowed brow.**  
 **There's nothing new in dying now. [x2]**  
 **Though living is no newer... [x2]**  
 **And it was written in blood.**

 **It was written in blood**  
 **It was written in blood**  
 **It was written in blood**  
 **Oh my god, it was written in blood**  
 **It was written in blood**  
 **It was written in blood**  
 **Oh my god!**  
 **It was written... in blood**  
 **On a suicide note**

 **Like roses, we blossom then die [x3]**  
 **Like roses, we fall apart [x2]**  
 **Like roses, we blossom then die [x3]**  
 **Like roses, we fall apart [x2]**

 **Though living is no newer [x2]**

 **(It was written in blood, on a fucking suicide note, the day before he died)**

 **It was written in blood**  
 **It was written in blood**  
 **It was written in blood**  
 **My god, written in blood**  
 **It was written in blood**  
 **It was written in blood**  
 **Oh my god!**  
 **It was written... in blood**

 **Like roses, we blossom then die**  
 **Like roses, we blossom then die**  
 **We fall apart (Fall apart!)**  
 **We fall apart (Fall apart!)**  
 **Fall apart**  
 **We fall, like roses**

 **Like roses [x2]**  
 **Roses...[x2**  
 **Like roses...[x2]**

* * *

Nous nous disions souvent qu'on aurait le temps.

Le temps pour tout. De tout faire.

Nous réfléchissions souvent sur ce que nos vies futures seraient, à quoi nous ressemblerions, où nous vivrions. Mais nous pensions que nous serions toujours, toujours ensemble.

Chacun de nous ne pouvait imaginer une vie sans l'autre, c'était tout simplement inconcevable.

Et puis le temps avait commencé à passer, nous nous voyions toujours autant bien-sûr, nous étions liés après tout, mais quelque chose s'était éteint en lui sans que l'on s'en rende compte au début, puis petit à petit c'était devenu une évidence, impossible de rater les yeux qui semblaient vides, l'apparence fantomatique…

Nous n'en parlions pas en premier lieu. Lui sûrement par pudeur ou manque d'envie, moi car je pensais que c'était simplement passager.

Mais c'était présent et ça restait.

Alors on en parla, et ce qui m'inquiétait se révéla comme une évidence, le monde lui paraissait étranger. Comme s'il était devenu trop au-dessus, trop mature, trop sage par rapport aux choses et aux gens qui l'entouraient… Plus rien n'avait d'attrayant, tout était identique, banal, maussade… Puis un rien le dégoûtait, la bêtise humaine qu'il côtoyait tout autour de lui, la médiocrité… la futilité de tout…

Mais que pouvais-je y faire ? J'assistais à sa mort, c'était une lente agonie, bien que je ne m'en rende pas compte à ce moment. Il avait programmé sa fin.

J'arrivai chez lui un soir, ne l'ayant pas vu de la journée, voulant m'assurer qu'il allait bien, que j'avais toujours mon repère en ce monde.

Puis j'entrai, l'appelant, sans obtenir de réponse, le seul vide de son appartement me faisant face.

Alors, j'avançai dans l'habitation, le cherchant dans toutes les pièces, sentant monter en moi une certaine angoisse.

Je parcourus l'espace devant moi, tentant de m'approprier ces pièces sombres et à l'odeur poisseuse… L'absence de lumière me rassurait habituellement, mais cette fois, elle me terrifia…

Puis, arrivant au fond du couloir qui se trouvait devant moi, j'ouvrai la porte menant à sa chambre et ma respiration se coupa nette, mes pensées aussi, mon cœur, tout.

Même le temps.

Il était affalé sur son lit, mort. Du sang plein les draps, ses poignets lacérés, les yeux sans vie fixant le plafond, glauques. Une lame de rasoir imposante dans une des mains.

Je ne voulais d'abord pas y croire et pendant un court instant, je tournai la tête de l'autre côté, espérant inconsciemment que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'il dormait simplement.

Et je m'avançai vers lui, vers ce qui restait de lui, vers ce cadavre, cette loque, ce _bout de viande_.

Voilà ce qu'était à présent mon ami, une simple enveloppe charnelle exposée là.

Maintenant exsangue. Toute sa vitalité s'étant écoulée sur le tissu sombre.

Sa vue m'était insoutenable, autant physiquement que mentalement. J'avais envie de vomir, mes yeux me brûlaient son corps avait déjà commencé à se décomposer et l'odeur poisseuse se mettait à sa besogne ignoble et douloureuse de s'imprégner dans l'espace et dans l'esprit, comme pour annoncer à quiconque autours que la mort avait achevé son œuvre ici.

Pourtant je pense que je ne réalisais pas complètement encore qu'il n'était plus là. Qu'il ne le serait plus jamais. Peut-être même plus dans ma tête au bout d'un moment…

J'avais une peur terrible d'oublier son visage, le son de sa voix. Une chose qui me paraissait complètement impossible il y a encore quelques minutes commençait à présent à s'immiscer en moi. Comme cette peur panique de me retrouver ainsi seul, orphelin dans ce monde hostile.

Alors je décidai de m'allonger à côté de lui. Je me collai contre lui, posant ma tête sur son épaule rance, elle collait à ma joue. Entourant son corps de mon bras libre, essayant de m'imprégner de son être tant que c'était encore possible, on me l'enlèverait bien assez tôt.

Il était à moi.

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le quitter. Ni de le trahir en appelant la police, qui ne respecterait rien. Ni l'instant, ni lui-même, le malmenant, souhaitant simplement en finir avec le corps et l'histoire d'un gamin qui s'était suicidé…

Non vraiment je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça.

Alors je suis resté de cette façon pendant ce qui me parut un battement de cils, ce qui était en réalité trois jours.

Sans bouger, osant à peine respirer, l'odeur atroce ne m'atteignait plus, je ne la percevais plus. Même la douleur avait disparue. Mon cœur était léger, ma tête et tout mon corps aussi.

Ce qui était au début mon pire cauchemar était à présent presque un rêve, nous étions ensemble.

Jusqu'au quatrième jour. Jusqu'à ce que la concierge de l'immeuble vienne dans l'appartement, intriguée par l'absence d'entrée et de sortie de cet endroit.

Elle appela alors la police, affolée.

Je ne bougeais pas. Comme si j'étais étranger à ce qui se passait.

Ainsi je ne bougeais pas non plus quand celle-ci arriva, me mettant simplement à hurler comme jamais auparavant, sans chercher à m'exprimer pour autant d'une quelconque manière quand ils m'enlevèrent du lit, quand ils m'arrachèrent à lui.

Une douleur fulgurante s'étant simplement emparée de moi à ce moment.

Je me souviens à peine des menottes qu'ils m'ont passées après, et du voyage qui me mena au commissariat, ces personnes me posant des questions sur la raison de ma présence à ses côtés, depuis combien de temps étais-je comme ça, est-ce que je savais quelque chose pensant que j'étais coupable de sa mort, mais, malgré mon mutisme, bien forcés de constater qu'il s'était fait ça tout seul et d'ainsi me relâcher.

Le désert prit place pour ma part pendant les quelques jours qui me séparaient encore des funérailles de mon ami, celles qui me permettraient de me recueillir encore. Une dernière fois.

Les policiers m'avaient forcés à ingurgiter quelque chose, de peur que je puisse me plaindre de mon traitement en sortant… Et leur sandwich infâme fût la seule nourriture que j'ingurgitai pendant ces journées, errant simplement dans la ville, m'asseyant sur un banc à fixer le ciel pendant des heures, mon esprit déconnecté.

Et ces funérailles vinrent.

J'étais le seul proche, le seul qui avait une rose à jeter sur la caisse de bois avant qu'elle ne soit recouverte.

Il faisait froid. Et personne à part moi n'avais envie que ça s'éternise…

Ce garçon n'avais pas de famille et s'était suicidé, à quoi bon en faire cas ?

Mais plus je fixais le bois clair se faire recouvrir, moins mes idées étaient limpides.

J'eus d'un coup une folle envie de me jeter à mon tour sous cet amas, de rester avec lui pour toujours. Mais je ne bougeai pas, complètement figé, fixant le point rouge pourpre qui disparaissait petit à petit sous la substance sombre.

Puis je restai là, commençant à m'asseoir à côté de la pierre tombale et de poser ma tête dessus. Posant mon regard au loin jusqu'à ce que le soleil ait complètement décliné pour laisser place à une toile sombre. Ce n'est qu'en voyant les portes du cimetière être fermées que je me décidai à me lever et à rejoindre la chambre que j'occupais avec un autre garçon dans mon école.

Il dormait quand j'entrai dans la pièce, j'enlevai seulement mes chaussures et mon manteau pour me coucher.

Rien ne servait d'essayer de continuer à vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé, puisque ce n'était pas le cas. Rien ne serait comme avant. Je n'étais plus la même personne.

J'étais mort en même temps que lui.

Mais en apparence, les choses suivaient leur cours, je continuais à suivre mes leçons, à faire ce qu'on me demandait. Il y avait même ce garçon, mon colocataire qui me parlait, qui tentait de faire plus ample connaissance, je crois même lui avoir parlé de ma tragédie personnelle. Et il en était bouleversé, il voulait m'aider, semblait-il, à aller mieux, disait-il. Il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait mon sourire. Mon visage illuminé.

Et, peut-être que c'eût été possible si mon âme et mon esprit ne s'étaient pas transformés en porcherie après sa mort, peut-être que j'aurais même été capable de simplement l'éloigner de moi. Mais je ne l'étais plus, et mon nouveau moi avais une terrible envie de jouer…

Je me rapprochai donc de lui, me faisant passer pour son ami, présent et généreux. Toujours agréable, malgré tout, pour lui et pour les autres, un jeune homme modèle. Nous avions des sorties ensembles, entre « amis ».

Nous nous étions donc retrouvés un jour dans la forêt proche de l'école, pour y faire une petite promenade, lui avais-je dis.

Et nous avons marché et marché et marché. Jusqu'à un petit coin parsemé de feuilles mortes. Puis je le laissai seul, je m'éloignai, préparant mon instrument, l'outil de ma délivrance, mon retour tonitruant auprès de lui. Il m'appelait, se demandait où j'étais passé.

Il n'allait pas être déçu.

Une lame courbe s'abattit sur l'arrière de son crâne, s'enfonçant difficilement.

Je la tenais. Le sang jaillit. Un cri perça.

Il arriva à se retourner me regardant d'un air incrédule, je souriais.

Je pense qu'il essaya de me parler mais je ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, abattant une seconde fois ma faucille sur son visage, le sang chaud me giclant dessus. Il tomba alors comme une masse et je continuai, étant alors pris dans un élan destructeur qu'il m'était impossible de contrôler ou de réprimer.

Je continuais de lacérer son visage. En faisant des lambeaux. Il était alors encore en vie, ses ongles grattant le sol, la seule chose qu'il était encore capable de faire pour tenter de se défendre. Très vite il ne bougea plus. C'était impossible de penser que ce pût être un jour ce garçon. Que cette chose informe sous mes pieds puisse avoir été humaine.

Je m'arrêtai en sentant que la pointe de ma lame s'enfonçait dans la terre. Je me relevai alors, les joues et le cou maculés de sang épais, les yeux aveuglés par le liquide rouge qui s'égouttait sur mes paupières.

Je me sentais vivant à nouveau. Grâce à lui. Finalement il avait pu m'aider. Peut-être pas de la façon dont il l'avait espéré mais ce n'était pas ça qui comptait après tout.

Je profitai du moment, regardant autours de moi, appréciant le calme après la tempête, la paix que je sentais à l'intérieur de moi, même l'hilarité…

Je sortis ensuite une longue lame de rasoir de ma poche. Je l'avais gardée inutilisée jusqu'à cette occasion si solennelle, mon sourire allait enfin renaître !

« Je te dois bien ça! »

Je ne sais pas vraiment si je m'adressais au garçon qui gisait sous moi ou à mon ami, mais dans tous les cas, je savais que je devais le dire…

Je levai alors lentement la lame vers mes joues sales, la guidant vers la commissure de mes lèvres… et j'appuyai, puis tranchai, pas trop profond, mais assez pour que ça forme plus tard une imposante cicatrice, faisant fi de la douleur… L'appréciant même. Puis, une fois cette tâche achevée, je remis mes instruments là où ils étaient avant que je m'en serve… Apposant après mes mains froides sur mes joues pour sentir le symbole de ma nouvelle personnalité, de ma nouvelle vie...

Puis je sortis une rose pourpre, gardée intacte malgré les mouvements que je lui avais fais subir, la laissant tomber sur le corps du garçon… Il la méritait bien.

Elle était flamboyante mais éphémère, et bientôt elle se fanerait, pourrirait, serait réduite en poussière…

Comme mon ami, comme le garçon, comme moi, comme nous tous…

Je riais.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà!**


End file.
